Mac Daddy
"Mac Daddy" is the 7th episode in Season 2 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot One morning, Mac wakes up to find that he seems to have unintentionally created another imaginary friend named Cheese. Bloo later finds out about Cheese that day, who asks for chocolate milk, just after he finishes bothering Frankie about the drill she needs to fix the bathroom door in the hallway. Bloo tries to give Cheese chocolate milk, but Mac shows up and gives Cheese some apple juice as a substitute, claiming that Cheese is lactose-intolerant. Madame Foster allows the same rules as there are for Bloo, but Bloo does not approve of his new brother. Mac and Bloo try to finish their go-kart, but Cheese's dim-witted nature nearly stops the construction of the go-kart altogether in multiple ways: First, he uses the drill incorrectly and unscrews the right front wheel. After this, Mac takes the drill from him, and gives Cheese a hammer, which proves to be a mistake, as Cheese causes further damage to the go-kart and hurts his hand with it. When Bloo tries to decide that Cheese shouldn't use the tools anymore, Mac decides that none of them get to use the tools until Bloo and Cheese learn to get along, and are forced to use toy tools, delaying the construction of the go-kart even further. Lastly, Bloo and Cheese disagree on whether to paint hot rod flames or bunnies, resulting in Mac yelling at them to be quiet and settles on painting both bunnies and hot rod flames, to Bloo's annoyance. Cheese also proves to be incredibly weird and annoying, doing things such as putting tinfoil he found in a garbage can on his teeth, and licking various surfaces (floors, walls, etc.) and ruining Mac and Bloo's go-kart ride by screaming loudly every time Mac lets go of the brake. Cheese also proves to be a nuisance to the other imaginary friends, doing things such as screaming "I like cereal" at Eduardo repeatedly and biting Wilt when he tried multiple times to help reach the cereal, angering Coco by first repeatedly saying the one word she knows how to say and then screaming it repeatedly, annoying both her and Mr. Herriman, who puts Cheese in another room, unaware that Frankie is in there busy doing the morning chore of preparing a breakfast of cereal for the imaginary friends in the dining room. Unfortunately for Frankie, Cheese yells "coco" and runs ramming into Frankie spilling the milk and cereal she prepared and destroying the dishes. Frankie then brings Cheese into the TV room where Bloo is enjoying a drink and watching TV and yells at him to watch him. After many attempts to get rid of him, including trying to mail him away, put him up for sale amongst a pile toys at a store, etc, Cheese manages to disappear on his own. Bloo realizes that a place like Foster's could be extremely dangerous for someone as stupid as Cheese, and just as he's panicking about losing Cheese, he's found by Frankie. Bloo's glad that Cheese is okay and, after giving a speech to Mac, finally accepts Cheese as his brother. However, a girl named Louise shows up, and is revealed to Cheese's real creator. Mac explains to Bloo that Louise is his next-door neighbor in the apartment complex that they live in and that Louise explained to him that Cheese gets out sometimes, and they figure that Cheese somehow found a way in Mac's room. This means that Bloo and Cheese aren't brothers--at first, Bloo seems kind of bummed, but is later revealed to be relieved that he and Cheese aren't actually brothers. Trivia *This episode makes puns with Mac, Bloo, and Cheese's names being used together, including "Mac and Cheese" and "Bloo Cheese." Cheese and Crackers' names being used together to make a pun on the snack of the same name. Cheese and Louise's names together would make "Cheese Louise", a pun on the saying "Geez, louise." *Bloo trying to mail Cheese in a box to Timbucktu is a nod to The Aristocats. ''It is also a reference to ''Garfield, when he mails Nermal to Abu Dhabi, a typical running gag whether the second character appears to steal the main's attention. *This episode marks the first appearance of both Cheese and Louise. *This episode also marks the only appearance of both Cheese and Louise in 2005. *The scene where Cheese points his horsey and Mac and Bloo when they take turns talking and pounces on Bloo can be purchased in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. *The Season 2 DVD commentary of this episode has Cheese calling Mac "blockhead", Bloo "blue man", himself "yellow man", and Foster's a "pretty castle" It also has him getting scared twice when the screen cuts to black, having to leave twice to use the bathroom, saying random things like a little kid watching a movie, and even revealing that he likes hot dogs and cotton candy. *This episode's title card is very similar to that of "Phone Home". *This episode was the basis of the Game Boy Advance video game, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends APM Music Identification *Bloos Dream - *Cheese Likes Cerials - *I Believe This Is Yours! - Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Cheese